


Marble Hornets and Glass Hearts

by S4m



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Who Knows?, is it canon?, is it not?, just a little something i cooked up, side fic to amatuer ambitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m
Summary: Patrick looks over the changes in Habit and his relationship, as a new era approaches.
Relationships: HABIT/Jay (Marble Hornets), HABIT/Patrick (MLAndersen0)
Kudos: 11





	Marble Hornets and Glass Hearts

Like all relationships that started with Habit, Patrick found theirs to be short lived.  
  
That wasn't to say it wasn't beautiful when they were going out. It was all Patrick could have hoped for. Protection, violence, lust, bloodlust. It was all a more than welcome change of pace from the slow lives of mortals. So what was the problem? The problem was, Habit got bored easily. He was out there for new experiences, and new often got old fast, especially relationship wise. So, Patrick was forced to change. He got tattoos, piercings, dressed eccentrically, anything to keep Habit's manic behaviour towards life at bay. And it worked. For a little bit.  
  
But then Habit started wanting more, when Patrick was already hard pressed to find anything that would intrigue the bastard anymore. The hands had once been a point of extreme interest, but now Habit was moving on, moving on to that damned star and it's suicidal creator.   
  
Patrick rubbed his side subconsciously, remembering his one and only attempt to find it. After barely making it out of that excursion alive and having to lie low with a friend for months, what did he come back to? A Habit smitten with a mortal that had been lucky enough to find the fucking thing. Patrick still didn't know how they did it, and it was a point of contempt between the two to this day, though the younger version of Corenthal couldn't understand it.  
  
Patrick had made peace with it. Made peace with the fact that he would never have a functioning relationship with Habit. It was made a little easier by the fact he wasn't the only one. Several had tried. None had succeeded.  
  
Until now.  
  
At first, Patrick had thought the mortal that answered the door just another one of Habit's pets. It wasn't a unreasonable thought to follow, the man was wearing a purple choker around his neck with a hand made tag that read 'HABIT' in great, bold letters. Although, it was a little concerning that no one else had such a personal embellishment.   
  
He could even excuse the way the man talked so fondly of Habit. Perhaps Habit had broken this one just for fun, and held no feelings for him at all.  
  
All hopes were dashed when he was lead into the living room where Habit resided.  
  
Jay slid onto the entity's lap, nuzzling into him with a smile. Habit purred and reached up to pet the other's hair. The way he touched Jay- how he looked at him. An expression so decadent with adoration.  
  
It was sickening.  
  
Patrick had half a mind to go back and brave the harsh outside rather than stay at Habit's and see the two lovebirds, but he knew that would be suicide. So, he stayed.  
  
It was torture, genuine torture to have to listen to the two. What tore him apart even more was the fact that Habit was never so blatant in his affection unless it was a trick, but this was no trick. This was real.  
  
But it wouldn't be for long.


End file.
